dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freeza
]]}} Golden Frieza |english= |other = Golden Koora''Super Dragon Ball Heroes anime |ref =''Dragon Ball Volume "F", page 26 |games = Turn Golden''Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 |group = Frost |type=Ability |class=Supplementary |manga debut= Chapter 37 (Super) |anime debut= DBS025 |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |movie debut= Movie #19 |ova debut= |parent = Final Form |users= *Freeza |related= *Fourth Transformation |range = User |ncusers= *Koora }} Golden Freeza is a heightened transformation obtainable by Frost Demons.Dragon Ball Super episode 108 Freeza refers to it as his Trailer #3 ( Sub) 0:33 and his .Trailer #3 ( ) Appearance This transformation is virtually identical to Freeza's true form, however his muscle mass has increased slightly; his face, hands, and feet become a dark purple; and the rest of his body turns various shades of gold: hence the name. His legs and arms seem to become a much darker shade of gold than the rest of him. Additionally, his aura becomes very flame-like in both appearance and in coloration. Unlike other transformations seen in the series, this also changes the color of his ki attacks; the majority of them become a vibrant red hue.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Attributes Freeza created this form after four months of training. Shortly after transforming, he even implied that he chose the coloration of the form as well. The transformation is always preceded by a vibrant golden light. As Golden Freeza, Freeza's power increases astronomically, allowing him to fight for a brief period against Super Saiyan Blue Son Gokū. Initially, this form seemed to give him the advantage over Gokū, however, both Gokū and Vegeta were quick to point out the form's drawbacks. After only a few short moments of fighting, Freeza's body became drained, weakening him. This was a result of the tyrant not becoming accustomed to the form before traveling to Earth and using it in combat. Afterwards, Freeza was quickly overpowered by the Super Saiyans: first Gokū and then Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" The astronomical increase was so high that even Gokū's new form was inferior to it when it came to pure power, speed, and strength, with the Saiyan barely able to keep up during most of the battle. Freeza overwhelmed him at several points while barely getting injured, however his stamina began to drain away through a prolonged battle with Gokū. Hence why despite his power advantage, he lost and needed Sorbet's help.Dragon Ball Super episode 25''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 26 Despite godly ki not being part of the form, Freeza would later show that he himself can sense godly ki, noting the differences in the Energy of Destruction compared to normal ki.Dragon Ball Super episode 95 Improvement During his time in hell, Freeza drastically improved his control over this transformation. By hosting Image Training sessions, during which he envisioned fighting and defeating Son Gokū, Freeza was able to sharpen his focus and reduce the strain created by the Golden Freeza transformation. As a result, he was able to bring the transformation's full power to bear against the assassins from the 9th Universe, which even allowed him to escape the Energy of Destruction created by the Hakaishin Sidra. When pit again, however, against Gokū's Super Saiyan Blue, it was determined by both Beerus and Whis that the two fighters were even—in part because Gokū had also been training and had improved his mastery of his own transformation. After the events of the Tournament of Power Freeza improved the Golden transformation even further to be able to mantain the form for about an hour, even under intense combat.Dragon Ball Super: Broly In Other Media Video Games In the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade game, the Frost Demon avatars are given the ability to utilize the Golden Freeza transformation through use of the God Class-Up. Through this Class-Up, the Frost Demons take on traits similar to the Golden Freeza form, including golden highlights to their body, while retaining different skin color in other places. Golden Freeza himself is also playable in this game. Golden Freeza is a playable character or transformation in the following video games: Trivia *Golden Freeza was estimated by his voice actor, , to have a power level of 100,000,000,000,000,000,000, stating "He's a nice guy, so maybe 100 quintillion." 100 quintillion is a pun on the phrase . *Despite godly ki not being a stated prerequisite for the form, Frost Demons in Dragon Ball Heroes who obtain the God Class-Up also obtain this form. *While Freeza claimed he explicitly chose the color gold for his new form, in both games where the Golden Freeza form is available to custom character Frost Demons — Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 — it is only available in the golden color that Freeza himself used. **In XenoVerse 2, Freeza teaches the Frost Demon character directly, and thus it makes sense. ** Freeza noted to Frost that he too could obtain the transformation if he trained hard enough, however, his form would likely not be gold.Dragon Ball Super episode 108 *It is ironic that Freeza would specifically choose gold for his strongest evolution, as gold is the color of the Super Saiyan transformation, though it is also highly possible he chose the color as a mockery of the Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, the similarities aren't lost on Gokū, who states that in this form, Freeza's whole body shines gold like a Super Saiyan. **Gold and purple are colors traditionaly associated with royalty, befitting Freeza's position as "emperor of the Universe". Yamcha furthers these comparisons in Dragon Ball FighterZ, stating that being gold means being number one; Freeza confirms this. References Category:Transformations Category:Supplementary Techniques